La cathédrale engloutie
by Cannes
Summary: Voldemort est mort il y a un an, cependant Harry n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis. Quand il réapparaît gravement blessé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où travail Ginny, sa présence sème le trouble chez elle qui avait refait sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : x-James-x (moi)

**Fiction** : SOS ! Cherche bonheur

**Thème** : Ginny Weasley

**Disclamer** : Evidemment rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR excepté ce que j'invente.

**Warning** : Fiction notée K, je pense pas que ça devrait être trop choquant…

**Couples** : Ginny + Harry 3

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort il y a un an, cependant Harry n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis. Quand il réapparaît gravement blessé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où travail Ginny, sa présence sème le trouble chez elle qui avait refait sa vie.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Nouvelle fiction (qui celle-là sera courte ou en tout cas essayera de l'être). Si il existe des ressemblances avec d'autres fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je tacherai de ne pas 'copier' l'histoire.

Merci d'avance pour lire ces 4 674 mots (d'après mon ordi) et évidemment, un petite review de temps en temps ça fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**SOS ! Cherche bonheur**_

**CHAPITRE 1 **

_« Monsieur,_

_Je vous fais part de ma candidature au poste de médicomage suite à votre annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Je viens de terminer mes études à l'institut de Londres où j'ai obtenu des notes plus que satisfaisantes : mention optimal. J'ai toujours été une élève studieuse, notamment lorsque j'étais au collège Poudlard. Ci-joint, la copie de mes résultats au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire et à l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante._

_De cette façon, vous pourrez vous-même prendre connaissance de mes aptitudes._

_Depuis que je suis née, les animaux fantastiques, les plantes et leurs caractéristiques me fascinent. J'aime apporter mon aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est pourquoi, je vous prie de bien vouloir me donner rendez-vous pour vous exposer plus en détail mes motivations._

_En espérant une réponse positive de votre part, je vous remercie d'avance, et veuillez croire, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Ginerva Weasley. »_

Voilà grossièrement ce à quoi ressemblait ma demande d'embauche.

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai 23 ans et je travaille depuis deux ans à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas heureuse.

Oh, détrompez-vous, j'aime mon travail, j'ai un bon salaire, un appart' confortable, des amis géniaux, un petit copain en or et même un chat et un hibou adorables.

Je pourrai être la fille la plus épanouie de la Terre mais le hic provient de Harry Potter, et ce, depuis qu'il est revenu.

Explications…

--

Ce soir-là ou plutôt ce matin-là, je rentrai tard comme à mon habitude. On venait de recevoir des aurors qui avaient été surpris par une attaque de mangemorts.

Malgré le fait que leur maître soit mort un an auparavant et ce grâce à Harry, ces gars-là refusaient d'y croire et tendaient des pièges plus ou moins organisés. Comme si ça suffisait à faire revenir Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait un an que le Ministère de la Magie envoie des aurors un peu partout pour capturer les dernières menaces, si on peut en considérer certains groupes comme des menaces.

Pourtant, ceux qui nous avaient été envoyés étaient gravement blessés et l'hôpital en attendait encore. Eux n'ont pas eu de chance, ils ont été victimes d'un traquenard construit.

Je disais donc, j'entrais dans mon appart, posais mon sac dans l'entrée et m'affalais sur mon lit, la bouche à demi ouverte contre mon oreiller.

Je regardai mon réveil : 1 h 43 min du matin. Mon amie Emilie m'avait proposé de me remplacer, d'après elle j'avais une tête à faire peur. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas dormi la nuit précédente, mais ce n'était pas si grave, j'y étais habituée.

À 6 h 30 min je devais y revenir, j'avais donc encore le temps de dormir 4h et 17 minutes. Et je comptais bien en profiter.

J'étais en train de rêver d'une attaque de mangemorts incongrue dont j'étais la cible quand un énorme poids vint se poser sur ma poitrine. Un poids qui ronronnait, et fort.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Quelle heure était-il ?

6 h 15 min. J'avais dormi un quart d'heure de trop.

« Allez Pat', pousse toi de là. » dis-je en le poussant brutalement et en l'éjectant presque du lit.

Pat' était le surnom de Patmol, en hommage à Sirius qui était mort, lors de ma quatrième année à Poudlard, au Département des Mystères.

Tout comme mon hibou s'appelait Lunard, surnommé Lun'. Vous l'aurez compris, Remus lui aussi était tombé lors de la Guerre.

Des quatre Maraudeurs, aucun d'eux n'avait survécu.

Je me changeai et me préparai vite fait, je n'oubliai pas au passage de nourrir Lun' et Pat'.

J'emportai une pomme et attrapai mon sac avant de transplaner.

J'avais décidé d'user de cette option de 'dernière urgence' et d'apparaître dans la cabine téléphonique juste en face de l'hôpital naturellement protéger par divers sort anti-transplanage.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait personne et la rue serait déserte.

J'apparus dans la cabine. Apparemment la chance était avec moi ce jour-là, enfin c'était ce que je pensais.

La rue était déserte. Mais de toute façon qui se promènerait à 6 h 28 min du matin ?

Je courus de l'autre côté de la rue et franchis l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Je filai dans les vestiaires et endossai ma blouse à la va-vite.

« Pile à l'heure ! » me dit une voix derrière moi que je reconnaissais comme celle d'Emilie.

« Salut, il y a d'autres blessés depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Une dizaine, tous gravement atteints. Deux sont morts après que tu sois partie. »

« On peut dire que les mangemorts ont frappé fort pour une fois. » grommelai-je.

« Ouais… Le chef m'a dit de te dire que tu t'occupais de ceux qui sont dans la Gunhilda de Gorsemoore. »

« Okay, j'y vais. »

« Et moi j'y retourne. »

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand je revins sur mes pas.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Comment fais tu pour avoir sans arrêt la pêche ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je ne prends pas de déca le matin. »

Et je m'éclipsai vers la chambre Gunhilda de Gorsemoore, souriant à mon tour.

--

Mon sourire fut cependant de courte durée.

Je m'arrêtai au 1er étage, celui des blessés graves, devant la porte Gunhilda de Gorsemoore.

Je lissai un pan de ma blouse, inspirai un grand coup avant d'entrer. Les blessés graves n'étaient généralement pas beaux à voir, certains entièrement défigurés.

D'un pas déterminé, je franchis le seuil.

Il y avait quatre lits dont trois étaient occupés.

J'avais raison, les mangemorts ne les avaient pas loupés.

Ils étaient maculés de sang mais malgré ça, l'un d'eux me rappelait invraisemblablement quelqu'un. Je faisais toujours ça, essayer de reconnaître mes patients. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils m'étaient tous inconnus.

Aucun doute, c'était lui.

Autant vous dire que je sortis immédiatement dans le couloir en claquant presque la porte derrière moi. Je m'adossai contre, pris trois grandes respirations et essayai de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

Harry Potter était là, dans cette chambre, et je devais m'occuper de lui.

C'était hors de question.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidée vers le bureau de mon patron, ne sachant pas exactement où il était et s'il s'occupait d'un patient. Par chance je le croisais dans le couloir. Il courait, deux médicomages derrière lui, chargé de matériel divers tout comme mes collègues.

Je l'interpellai.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je peux vous parler ? »

« Très bien mais faite vite, je suis pressé. »

« Monsieur, je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper des patients de la chambre Gunhilda de Gorsemoore. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Hum… Parce que… »

« Écoutez moi bien, vous êtes débordée, moi aussi. Si vous ne supportez pas la vue du sang, il fallait faire prof. Maintenant si vous tenez à votre poste, vous retournerez vous occupez de vos patients sinon, je ne veux plus vous voir. C'est compris ? »

« Oui. J'y retourne. »

« Bien. »

Et il repartit, toujours suivi des deux médicomages.

C'était clair, si je voulais garder mon job, il fallait que je soigne Harry. Et je voulais garder mon job.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre Gunhilda de Gorsemoore et entrai prête à faire mon boulot.

Harry était le plus près de la fenêtre, les deux autres étaient face à face, près de la porte.

Je m'occupai d'abord d'eux : un blond et un roux. Durant l'heure qui suivit, je m'activai : nettoyage, désinfection, _Episkey_, _Eerula_, _Ferula_, soins des plais les plus superficielles, application d'herbes ou de pâtes pour les autres, ingurgitation de potions diverses et d'anesthésiants…

Bilan : le blond était inconscient, avait le cerveau touché et avait plusieurs fractures. Tandis que le roux, lui aussi inconscient avait des brûlures superficielles mais devrait porter une fausse jambe gauche (chez les sorciers on ampute pas, on remplace) ou il mourrait tant il perdait de sang.

Et évidemment vint le tour de Harry.

Partout où sa peau devait apparaître, je ne voyais que du sang. Il avait une entaille profonde à la tête.

Je lui enlevé rapidement ses vêtements et me perdait dans la contemplation de sa poitrine. Je passais un doigt sur son torse en suivant les lignes finement tracées. Il était toujours aussi beau, même maculé de sang.

Je me baffais intérieurement. 'Il t'a largué' me rappelait-elle. 'Il ne t'aime plus' me répétait-elle. 'Il t'a oublié' me disait-elle encore. Et puis de toute façon, moi j'avais Nicholas. C'était une personne formidable : attentionnée, gentille, délicate, drôle, inventive, ambitieuse, positive… Et en plus, il était mignon. Le garçon parfait.

Je me ressaisissais et me promettais que jamais plus je ne le contemplerais, à partir de maintenant, tout devenait professionnel.

Je le nettoyais, le désinfectais à la tête et appliquais des baumes aux herbes sur ses plaies avant de le panser. Puis j'appelais directement des médicomages plus qualifiés : malgré les soins que je lui avais fait, sa blessure à la tête devenait critique.

Je le laissai à mes collègues, non sans un dernier regard.

Durant l'heure suivante, je m'occupais de mes autres patients du premier étage, réservé aux Blessures par Créatures Vivantes.

Aux environs de 9 h 30 min, je décidais de faire une pause et allai directement à la salle du personnel. Je fis apparaître du caféiné (j'invente un nouveau mot ?) et rajoutai du sucre. Emilie arriva peu après. Elle essuya la sueur de son front du revers de sa main, malheureusement pleine de sang, ce qui laissa une trace rouge apparente.

Emilie était médicomage comme moi, cependant elle avait plus de qualifications. J'aurai pu les avoir si j'avais voulu. Mais à présent, mon poste me convenait parfaitement et puis il me fallait du temps pour me préparer. Et du temps, je n'en n'avais pas.

Elle fit elle aussi apparaître un café non-déca et s'installa près de moi.

« C'est bien toi qui te charges de la Gunhilda de Gorsemoore ? »

« Ouais. »

« On s'en est occupés tout à l'heure. »

« Ah. Et comment vont-ils ? »

« Le roux ça va. Le remplacement de sa jambe s'est bien passé. Il aura besoin de temps pour récupérer mais il s'en sortira. Le blond pareil. On a réussi avec des sortilèges à le remettre à peu près en état. Il devrait avoir tout de même quelques séquelles mais minimes. Par contre, le brun… »

Mon ventre se tordit.

« … il est inconscient. Et on n'arrive pas à le réveiller. »

« Oh… Et il va s'en sortir, tu crois ? » réussis-je à prononcer d'un ton détaché.

« Il a une chance, il faut qu'il la saisissent. »

Elle était calme, pas moi. J'étais à la fois nerveuse et déprimée : d'une part parce que Harry avait des chances de ne pas s'en sortir, d'autre part parce que s'il s'en sortait, que dirait-il en me voyant ?

« Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? »

« Moi ? Non. Enfin si, mais pas particulièrement. Bah tu sais c'est Harry Potter… »

« Naoon ? »

Oups. Boulette.

« Euh… si… »

« On a vraiment Harry Potter à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« Oui mais évite de l'ébruiter, il n'aimerait pas… Enfin moi si j'étais à sa place, je sais que je n'aimerai pas et… »

« T'es bizarre toi aujourd'hui, c'est le déca qui te fait ça ? »

Elle me regardait comme si je venais de lui déclarer que j'étais bisexuelle.

Je souris.

« Non, non aujourd'hui j'ai pris du caféiné. »

« Ah tant mieux, trop peu de gens en prennent. Bon je file, j'ai du boulot en masse. »

Elle reposa précipitamment sa tasse.

« Au fait, on a retransféré tes patients dans leur chambre. »

« D'acc'. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie.

« Ah, et une dernière chose, Madame Collins vient d'arriver, cette fois je crois qu'elle a avalé une cigarette. Elle te réclame. »

J'eus une exclamation étouffée.

« Une cigarette ! »m'écriai-je « Comment elle a fait ça ? » demandai-je complètement stupéfiée.

« Aucune idée. Elle fait parfois des choses bizarres. »

« Tout le temps tu veux dire. »

Elle ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

« Tu as de la chance quand même, toi au moins, les mecs dont tu t'occupes sont mignons. Moi, j'ai hérité de deux retraités avant l'âge, ça craint. »

Et elle disparut.

Je me dirigeai assez incrédule vers l'habituelle chambre de Madame Collins, tout en pensant qu'Emilie restait vraiment un phénomène.

--

J'entrai dans la chambre de Madame Collins et la trouvais allongée sur son lit, dans la position du mourant.

« Eh bien alors Madame Collins, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'avaler une cigarette ? »

« Cette fois je crois bien que ma fin est proche, mon p'tit. »

« Mais non, ne dîtes pas ça. »

J'observai les photos (préalablement exécutées grâce au sortilège approprié par mes collègues). Conclusion : au point où ça en était, on ne pouvait qu'accélérer l'évacuation.

Madame Collins était une femme d'un certain âge qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre dans des sales draps. Si bien qu'on la voyait au moins une fois par mois à Ste Mangouste, et toujours dans la même chambre. C'est moi qui l'avais soigné la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue ici, et depuis, elle ne voulait plus personne d'autre. Ah oui ! Elle exagère aussi légèrement (comme vous avez pu le constater) toutes les situations.

« Si, si j'en ai bien peur. » dit-elle d'un ton mélodramatique.

« Je suis sûre que vous vivrez encore longtemps. Vous verrez même tous vos petits enfants grandir et devenir des hommes et des femmes riches et respectables. » tout en préparant une potion pour l'aider à aller aux toilettes.

« Eh bah tiens, en parlant de petits enfants, je ne pense pas en avoir un jour. »

« Pourquoi ? Votre fils n'avait-il pas des projets de fonder une famille avec sa fiancée ? Tenez buvez ça. » lui dis-je en lui tendant une potion à l'aspect violet.

Inutile de vous décrire sa recette, vous ne comprendriez pas.

« François ? Oh si ! Il ne me parle que de ça depuis six mois. Seulement voilà, ils n'y arrivent pas. Où plutôt il n'y arrive pas. Parce que je suis sûre que tout est de sa faute. Peut être qu'il est stérile ? » rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi, les yeux dans le vague.

« Vous savez, si votre fils veut passer des examens, qu'il vienne me voir. Je diagnostiquerai son problème. »

« Oh ce ne sera pas la peine, mon p'tit. Avec lui, c'est du tout vu, il est impuissant. »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, Madame Collins avait quand même une drôle façon de parler de son fils.

« Mais dîtes moi, mon p'tit, et vous ? Vos affaires de cœur ? Comment vont-elles ? » demanda-t-elle le regard hagard et ivre d'informations.

« Oh moi j'ai un petit ami. » répondis-je négligemment en nettoyant la table qui servait à faire les potions diverses rapidement.

« Seulement ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air complètement effarée. « Et votre amant, où est-il ? »

« Nulle part, je n'en ai pas. »

« Les jeunes de nos jours… Moi j'ai eu 17 amants et mon mari n'en a jamais rien su. Il faut dire que l'on prenait des risques à l'époque. »

« Mais vous Madame Collins vous étiez une femme téméraire. »

« Hum… moui c'est vrai. Mais vous vous êtes jolie et jeune, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas un homme que vous trouvez séduisant dans tous l'hôpital ? »

C'était du Madame Collins tout cracher.

… Mais tout bien réfléchi, j'aurai posé exactement la même question.

« Oh vous savez, les hommes défigurés ne sont pas trop mon genre. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous défigurés… non ? »

« Non. » lui répondis-je dans un sourire. « Mais ceux qui ne sont pas salement amochés, sont moches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les mangemorts s'attaquent toujours à ceux qui sont canons. »

On soupire toutes les deux en même temps d'un air fataliste.

« Bon et maintenant, si vous me disiez comment vous avez fait pour réussir à avaler une cigarette ? »

« Oh et bien c'est simple : je fumais tranquillement sur ma terrasse quand j'ai voulu essayer une position que ma copine Jeanne m'avait indiquée, censée relaxer. J'ai donc rejeté ma tête en arrière et j'ai tiré une longue bouffée. Comble de malchance, un petit bout de tabac s'est détaché, j'ai du alors l'avaler. De surprise, j'ai lâché ma cigarette qui a fini tout droit au fond de ma gorge. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ? » rajouta-t-elle.

« Je vous crois. Mais la prochaine fois, n'essayait pas les positions de votre copine Jeanne, même si c'est une très bonne amie, vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous étouffer. »

Je regardai ma montre : cela faisait un petit moment déjà que je discutais mais la vieille femme adorait ça, et de plus, mon patron nous avait conseillé d'avoir le maximum 'd'échanges sociaux' avec nos patients.

« Eh bien Madame Collins, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« Oh non ! Dîtes au moins une dernière chose ! »

« Vous fumez trop. »

La vieille femme croisa les bras et commença à bouder.

« Je passerai vous voir plus tard dans l'après-midi. Prenez bien la potion sur la table de chevet toutes les heures. »

Je lui fis un baiser sur le front.

« Au fait, les toilettes se trouvent au fond du couloir à droite. »

Et je partis.

--

À la pause de midi, Emilie vint me chercher dans la chambre d'un homme qui s'était fait attaqué par un pitiponk (autant vous dire qu'en cette période de l'année, tout le corps de médicomagie voyageait d'un étage à l'autre, sans grande considération pour le service auquel on était censés être affecté). J'étais retournée une fois m'occuper des patients de la chambre Gunhilda de Gorsemoore.

On partit s'acheter un sandwich moldu sans même prendre le temps de se changer. De toute façon, on nous accordait plus de respect dans ces tenues.

On s'assit sur un muret pour manger.

« Alors Madame Collins ? » demanda Emilie.

Il était de notoriété publique que les faits et gestes de Madame Collins étaient de nos sujets de conversation favoris.

« Eh bien elle a réussi à se coincer une cigarette dans le gosier. » répondis-je simplement comme si je disais qu'un strangulot vit dans l'eau.

« Comment ? » m'interroge-t-elle avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son déjeuner.

« En essayant une nouvelle posture pour fumer, ça provient d'une de ses amies, une dénommée Jeanne. »

« Si j'avais une amie comme celle-là, je m'en séparerais illico presto. »

« Tu m'as, moi. »

« C'est vrai. Tu lui ressembles assez à cette Jeanne. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais mettre fin à notre amitié tout de suite. »

« Je te remercie. »

« Non, je rigole. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas une tante qui s'appelle comme ça ? »

« Si mais je ne l'ai pas connue. »

« Ah, désolée. Et François, elle en a parlé ? »

« Oui. » je pouffai. « Elle a dit qu'il était impuissant. »

Elle s'arrêta net de manger durant quelques secondes.

« Attends… QUOI ? Elle a dit qu'il était _impuissant_ ? »

« Ouais. »

On se regarda d'un air complice avant d'éclater de rire.

« Cette femme est complètement tarée ! » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Je te le fais pas dire ! »

Je repris quelque peu mon sérieux.

« Au fait, le patron a dit quelque chose sur moi aujourd'hui, disons aux alentours de 7h ? »

« Ouais, que tu avais mauvais caractère. Bah comme d'habitude quoi. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Je l'ai simplement mis sur les nerfs… mais pas volontairement, ne t'y m'éprends pas. Je ne voudrai pas que tu aies une piètre opinion de moi. »

Elle eut un air entendu.

« Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je partirai au alentour de 15h, histoire de rattraper mon sommeil perdu. »

« Mmm… tu veux que je te remplace ? »

« Non, non ça ira, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui ? » demandais-je, un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

« Oui. Tu sais le nouveau stagiaire qui est canon. »

J'étouffai une exclamation.

« Il est jeune ! »

« Oui, mais canon. »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

« De toute façon, y'a pas d'âge pour aimer. » dit-elle philosophiquement avant de terminer son sandwich.

« Ah, parce que tu crois que c'est le bon cette fois-ci ? » lui demandais-je le regard goguenard.

« Je ne suis pas une amoureuse au grand cœur, mais je crois en ma bonne étoile. » répondit-elle le doigt levé vers le ciel.

« Juste comme ça, rappelle-moi depuis quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? » l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire railleur.

« Il y a déjà deux jours ! »

« Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais, ta bonne étoile ne fera pas effet cette fois-ci. »

« Bah, elle marchera la fois prochaine alors. »

« Je crois qu'il y a un nouveau médicomage qui arrive la semaine prochaine. » dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir tout en riant intérieurement.

Mais l'information était véridique.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des cils, soudainement intéressée.

« Et ton stagiaire canon ? Tu l'as oublié ? » l'interrogeais-je d'un air moqueur.

« Non. Par contre, il le sera la semaine prochaine. » répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore de pain sur la planche et si je veux finir à 15h, je dois me dépêcher. » dit-elle sans grande conviction.

« Ouais moi aussi. »

Je soupirai.

« Allez, on y va. » la motivais-je ou plutôt plus moi qu'elle.

Et on partit en direction de l'hôpital.

--

Durant l'après-midi, je revins voir mes patients de le chambre Gunhilda de Gorsemoore toutes les heures et Madame Collins une fois.

Comme promis, Emilie partit à 15h. Je l'avais salué avant de retourner à mon boulot pour le reste de la journée.

Quand enfin, aux alentours de 20h, j'atteignis mon appart', je me sentis exténuée. Je n'avais pas arrêté aujourd'hui.

Je posais mon sac à l'entrée et écoutai le message sur mon répondeur. Vivant dans un quartier moldu, il m'était indispensable d'avoir un téléphone. Surtout que mon petit ami était moldu.

_« Salut Ginny, c'est Nicholas. Bon ben je vois que t'es pas là… C'était juste pour savoir si tu pouvais te libérer demain soir. Je voulais t'emmener au restaurant. Je viendrai te chercher à 21h si tu es d'accord. Rappelle-moi, … je t'aime. »_

Bip ! J'effaçai le message. Tant pis, je ferai des heures sup' cette nuit mais dîner avec Nicholas allait me faire du bien.

Je le rappelai tout de suite mais je tombais sur son répondeur. Je lui laissai un message confirmant ma réponse avant de me laisser choir sur mon canapé tout en me remémorant les évènements de la journée.

Harry Potter était revenu. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne le savaient. Et par Merlin, pourquoi était est-ce nécessairement moi qui devais le retrouver ?

Bon, je devais réfléchir. Que devais-je faire ?

Bah c'était simple, quitter Ste Mangouste.

Mais non, c'était idiot ! Mieux valait rester et dès qu'il se réveillerait, hop je partirai me cacher.

Stupide. Non, de toute façon, c'était du tout vu, je donnerai ma démission à la minute où il se réveillerait.

Pas de commentaires. C'était plus qu'indéniablement con. Il ne restait plus que l'improvisation. Mais oui bien sur ! J'improviserai le moment venu.

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

Arg ! Ce Potter commençait à me prendre la tête.

Et voilà, je l'avais appelé Potter.

Je me passai les mains sur le visage. Quel merdier quand même.

J'allumai la télé et me préparai un casse-croûte vite fait, histoire d'oublier un peu ce gros bordel. Je m'avachis et commençai à mâcher d'un air morne tout en regardant les débilités qui passaient.

Pat' vint m'écraser de tout son poids avant de ronronner comme une machine à café moldu. Parce que oui, il existait bel et bien des machines à café sorcières.

« Alors, je t'ai pas trop manqué, mon gros ? »

Il ronronna encore plus fort.

« Hum… quand même en peu. »

Je le caressai.

« Mais tu sais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. Tu comprends ? »

Je m'arrêtais deux secondes.

« Bah non c'est idiot, tu peux pas comprendre. En tout cas, Harry est revenu d'on se sait où. »

Après je le grattai derrière les oreilles.

« Tu ne l'as pas connu, toi. C'était mon petit ami avant. Et ne me fais pas ces yeux-là. Je ne l'aime plus. »

Il me fit des yeux de merlan frit. Ce qui signifiait en langage chat : je ne te crois pas. Ah parce que je ne vous avais pas dit que je comprenais le chat ?

« Arrête, c'est vrai. »

Il miaula.

« Quoi ? Je n'enverrai pas Lun' à Hermione pour l'avertir. »

Je secouai négativement la tête.

« C'est hors de question. Tu peux toujours te gratter tout seul, mon vieux. »

Et sur ce, j'arrêtai immédiatement de le caresser.

« En plus, Lun' est parti chassé. C'est pas d'ma faute. »

Autant vous dire qu'à ce stade là, je menais un véritable combat intérieur : m'écouter ou écouter Pat', un gros chat qui ne vit que pour manger et dormir ? Dur, dur.

Il miaula encore.

« Bon d'accord, je vais le faire. Mais Lun' est hors service, je te l'ai dit. »

Il s'étira et partit en direction du téléphone.

« Quoi le téléphone ? Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Impossible. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont un téléphone. »

Ce qui était totalement faux vu que j'avais leur numéro dans mon répertoire.

Finalement, je me levai et éteignis la télé.

« Okay, mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, espèce de manipulateur. Tu m'as obligé. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers le téléphone et composai le numéro d'Hermione.

Mon frère et elle s'étaient mis ensemble et vivaient dans un appartement confortable, à Londres dans un quartier moldu évidemment. J'ai toujours di qu'Hermione avait une grande influence sur mon frère.

Trois bips retentirent, je commençai à perdre patience. Je n'étais pas connue pour ma patience, justement.

« Allo ? » dit enfin une voix au bout du fil.

« Hermione ? Salut, c'est Ginny. »

Autant en finir tout de suite.

« Harry est revenu. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Premier chapitre, vos premières impressions ?

Sinon, que dire, que dire... ? Ah, oui ! Prochain chapitre : rendez-vous avec Nicholas et discussion avec Hermione.

A bientôt pour de nouveaux épisodes !!

... Ahah.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : x-James-x (moi)

**Fiction** : SOS ! Cherche bonheur

**Thème** : Ginny Weasley

**Disclamer** : Evidemment rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR excepté ce que j'invente.

**Warning** : Fiction notée K, je pense pas que ça devrait être trop choquant…

**Couples** : Ginny + Harry 3

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort il y a un an, cependant Harry n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis. Quand il réapparaît gravement blessé à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où travail Ginny, sa présence sème le trouble chez elle qui avait refait sa vie.

Lors d'une journée de travail ordinaire, Ginny apprend que c'est elle qui est chargée de soigner Harry Potter à Ste Mangouste, autant dire qu'elle le prend mal. Elle décide tout de même de prévenir Ron et Hermione après avoir programmé une soirée avec son copain, Nicholas.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_missmalfoy33 :_ merci et voilà la suite !

_Black Lagoon :_ et voilà ce que je n'avais pas promis : la suite ! (j'ai arrêté de croire que je pouvais poster toutes les semaines…) Merci en tout cas.

_ofel :_ je ne me lasserai pas de le répéter : merci ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

_love-lily-jolie :_ merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je me suis lassée des James/Lily à un moment, c'est en parti pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic', mais maintenant ça va mieux et je suis en train d'écrire d'autre OS. C'est long (pléonasme avec OS, je sais), j'admire les gens qui arrivent à écrire un chapitre en quelques heures…

_Naelith :_ prometteuse ? C'est à vous de le dire… J'avoue que c'est un peu tôt, essaie de te faire une idée avec ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (quel auteur souhaite que ces écrits déplaisent ?).

N'hésitez pas à 'reviewer' !

En attendant,

Bonne lecture !

Au fait ! Le titre n'est pas encore définitif, je pense que je le changerai quand j'en aurai trouvé un plus adapté. Dooonc ne soyez pas surpris et si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !

Promis je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai finit de blablater…

Bonne lecture ! (encore)

* * *

_**SOS ! Cherche bonheur**_

**CHAPITRE 2 **

« Allo ? » dit enfin une voix au du fil.

« Hermione ? Salut, c'est Ginny. »

Autant en finir tout de suite.

« Harry est revenu. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? Écoute, il est à Ste Mangouste. »

« Comment il va ? » m'interrogea-t-elle, ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

« Il… Il est dans le coma. »

Cela me faisait un drôle d'effet de prononcer ces mots. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

« C'est moi qui suis chargée de m'occuper de lui. »

« Et… on peut le voir ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

J'étais assez perplexe. Je ne tenais pas du tout à voir Hermione et mon frère, mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas leur interdire de rendre visite à Harry, qui était quand même leur meilleur ami.

« Ginny ? »

La voix d'Hermione me ramena à la réalité.

« Oui ? »

« Alors, on peut passer ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je à contrecœur.

« Très bien. Attends Ron ne doit pas être loin. »

« … »

« Ginny ? Dans quel état il est ? » me demande-t-il gravement.

« Inconscient. »

J'ai un petit rire nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas s'il se réveillera un jour. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut passer le voir ? »

« Quand vous voulez. »

'Et le plus tard sera le mieux' ajoutais-je en moi-même.

« Samedi ça ira ? »

Je mis un temps d'hésitation. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?

« Okay. » finis-je par répondre.

Au pire, si je changeais d'avis, je pouvais toujours le cacher et prétendre qu'il avait été transporté dans un autre service.

« Bon, j'te passe Hermione. Elle veut te dire quelque chose. »

« Hum… Ginny ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres. »

« … Ouais. Je crois que j'ai l'adresse de Luna. Je lui enverrai un hibou. »

« Et nous on a celle de Neville. Bon, il faut qu'on se voit, demain t'es libre ? »

« Non. J'ai un rencard avec mon copain. »

« Ginny ! »

« Son copain ? Quel copain ? Hé ! Je n'ai pas donné ma permission ! » entendis-je Ron s'indigner.

« Bon, bon, j'essayerai de me libérer. A quelle heure tu veux qu'on soit chez vous ? »

« À 21 h. »

« 22 h. Désolée, mais je ne pourrai vraiment pas arriver avant. Tu comprends, c'est dans les lois. » répondis-je d'un presque comme si c'était une évidence.

« Dans les lois ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

« Oui, dans les lois. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Celles du 'parfait rendez-vous'. »

Je devinais qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, elle réprimait un petit sourire.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais dis à Luna de venir à 21 h. Au fait, il s'appelle comment ? »

« Hermione ! » entendis-je Ron s'exclamer.

Je ris. C'était bien Hermione ça.

« Nicholas. Et il est très sexy. »

« Pas autant qu'Harry, non ? »

J'avais toujours su qu'elle savait poser les bonnes questions aux bons moments. Et pourtant, ça m'étonnait encore.

« Ecoute Hermione, Harry et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis passée à autre chose maintenant, alors pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Mais avoue qu'il est canon. »

« Et moi ? » entendis-je pas très distinctement.

« Bien sûr qu'il est canon, et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que j'ai craqué sur lui avant même que je rentre à Poudlard dooonc pas besoin de faire tes sous-entendus vaseux. Et s'il faut que je te le dise franchement pour que t'arrêtes avec tes questions à deux noises, je vais le faire : j'ai toujours trouvé et trouverai toujours Harry James Potter ultra mignon. Ça te va ? »

« Je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux. »

Je pouvais presque voir son sourire.

« Au fait Hermione, pour mes parents… » commençais-je embarrassée.

« On les préviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. » trancha-t-elle.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Un silence assez gênant s'installa.

« Bon, je vais écrire la lettre pour Luna. A demain. »

« À demain, et ne sois pas en retard. »

« Bah, tu me connais. »

« Justement. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Je me sentais bien, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à Hermione et une amie comme celle-là, personne ne pouvait la remplacer.

Je préparai le mot pour Luna que je lui enverrai le lendemain, et partis aussitôt me coucher, Pat' me suivant scrupuleusement. Je réglai mon réveil pour 4 h du matin avant de sombrer aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

--

Le lendemain comme promis, mon réveil sonna à 4 h, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Je sautai du lit. Perdre des minutes m'aurait fait arriver en retard, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que mon patron me tombe dessus.

Je m'habillai rapidement et me fis un café brûlant, parfait pour me réveiller entièrement.

Je m'approchai de la cage de Lun', il était là. Je lui accrochai la lettre à une de ses pattes.

« Allez Lun'. Cette lettre est pour Luna, porte la lui vite. » lui murmurai-je.

Il s'envola aussitôt.

Je nourris Pat' avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir.

La journée s'annonçait longue.

--

Comme je l'avais prévu, la journée fut longue. J'alternais les visites entre mes divers patients : ceux de la chambre Gunhilda de Gorsemoore, Mme Collins qui devait partir aujourd'hui ; et la lecture d'un livre qui comportait beaucoup d'indications supplémentaires sur les plantes venant d'Asie Orientale. Mieux valait ne pas arrêter le progrès.

Enfin, vers 16 h, je descendis à la salle du personnel. Normalement, Emilie devait s'y rendre aussi : 16 h était notre point de rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Et naturellement, on y buvait un café.

J'entrai et en fis apparaître un bien serré et brûlant. Parfait.

Emilie se trouvait déjà là, assise à une table, elle était penchée sur un tas de parchemins ayant pour intitulé : _Créatures Fantastiques, leurs venins et leurs antidotes._

« Tu travailles là-dessus ? » dis-je en désignant la liasse de parchemins d'un signe de tête.

« Ouaip. Ce matin j'ai dû m'occuper d'une femme qui s'était fait piquer par un animal que je ne connaissais pas. J'te raconte même pas tous les problèmes que j'ai eus pour savoir quel sortilège lancer et où. Une vraie catastrophe. Finalement, j'y suis allée au pif. Heureusement pour elle que j'ai de la chance. Depuis j'me suis dit que ça serait plus pratique d'avoir quelques renseignements. Du coup : bouquins, bouquins, bouquins. Enfin bon là, c'est une thèse, écrite par un certain Tim Gardène. Je l'ai récupérée dans le bureau du patron. C'est fou, ce gars là croit que même le plus mortel des venins peut se dissiper si la victime mange le cœur de l'animal qui le lui a diffusé. »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces conneries ? » demandai-je effarée en m'asseyant sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

« On ne sait jamais, en cas de dernier recours… Et puis, je te rappelle qu'elle était dans le bureau du patron. C'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'utile sinon, elle n'y serait pas. »

« Je suppose. Au fait, il le sait ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu lui as pris des docs ? »

« Non. Mais il le saura bien un jour, d'ailleurs le plus tard sera le mieux. » commentât-elle plutôt morose.

Cependant, elle afficha bien vite un large sourire.

« Mais c'est pas grave, tu connais notre relation : il ne peut rien me refuser. »

Je pouffai.

« C'est sur que le patron est tellement sous ton charme ! »

« Pas de commentaires. »

« Mais dit moi quand il va savoir que tu travailles pour améliorer tes connaissances, bon, grâce à ses archives c'est vrai, mais ça, c'est pas si important, il va vouloir tout de suite te monter en grade… » finis-je d'un air taquin.

« Sûrement pas ! » cracha-t-elle. « J'ai déjà du mal à supporter de l'avoir toujours sur mon dos pendant la plupart des interventions… Sans compter qu'il nous gueule dessus pour nous speeder. Comme si on le faisait pas. T'as vraiment de la chance de pas travailler avec lui. »

Il faut peut-être que je vous informe que le patron, mis à part son rôle de chef de service, est aussi un médicomage qui fait le même boulot qu'Emilie. Si vous voulez, chez les moldus, leur travail équivaudrait à des chirurgiens et le mien à une infirmière.

« Alors collaborer 24 h sur 24 avec lui, non merci ! »

Je ris. J'imaginais Emilie courir à droite et à gauche sous les ordres du patron.

« Et toi ? Tu ne voulais pas augmenter de grade ? »

« Bah, avant j'étais jeune et intrépide. »

« Ah bon, parce que maintenant tu es vieille et peureuse ? »

« Exactement. »

Je bu le reste de mon café plus si brûlant.

« Sérieusement tu ne voudrais pas ? »

« Ça me demanderait du temps et malheureusement je n'en ai pas. Tu as vu nos horaires ?! » lui demandais-je sidérée de la laisser sous-entendre que, malgré nos plannings surchargés, elle pensait trouver encore de la place pour étudier afin de passer un concours.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai vu. Mais tu serais mieux payée et ça serait sûrement plus intéressant… Et puis comme ça, je ne serais plus seule avec tous ces mecs. »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant non, mais si j'arrive à avoir des horaires stables, peut être. Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Parles-en à l'autre. »

« Qui ça l'autre ? »

« Comment ça 'Qui ça l'autre ?' Bah l'autre, tu sais le type qui est vieux et rabougri, qui nous sert de 'booster' à toutes les heures de sa fatigante journée. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais bête.

« Quoi ? Tu parles du patron ? »

« Ouais. J'ai décidé de ne plus lui donner de qualificatif qui pourrait le propulser au rang de personne ayant un quelconque intérêt pour quelqu'un. »

« Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? » lui demandais-je d'un air à la fois étonné et moqueur.

Elle regarda sa montre.

« À présent, ça fait deux minutes. »

« Mmm… T'as raison, j'irai lui en parler. »

« À la bonne heure ! Tu veux un café ? J'te le paye. »

« Non merci, je dois aller voir Mme Collins pour vérifier qu'elle a bien évacué. Et puis de toutes façons, le café il ne t'aurait rien coûté, tu l'aurais fait apparaître. »

« T'es trop perspicace, voilà pourquoi tu dois avoir un job plus gratifiant. Et sinon, tu me raconteras pour Mme Collins. »

Elle eut un petit sourire qui laissait deviner qu'elle s'imaginait déjà la scène.

« À ton avis ? »

À présent, direction : la chambre de Mme Collins.

--

Je ne finis mon travail qu'à 20 h. Les heures sup' n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour que je parte une demi-heure plus tôt.

Je mis mon élégante robe noire aux bretelles croisées dans le dos et à laquelle s'ajoutait une grosse ceinture argentée. Je me maquillai pour l'occasion et laissai mes cheveux détachés. Et pour finir, je mis un collier simple à la chaîne noire représentant un petit Magyar à pointes en argent. Un cadeau de Harry peu après notre séparation pour ne pas oublier les moments passés ensemble et en mémoire du jour où j'avais laissé entendre à Romilda Vane qu'il avait un de ces énormes machins tatoué sur la poitrine. Je souris à ce souvenir mais me baffais aussitôt. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas enterrer les merveilleux instants où l'on était tous les deux mais j'aurai aimé effacer ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui.

A 21 h très exactement, on sonna à la porte.

Je savais que c'était Nicholas. Je l'avais rencontré lors d'une soirée organisée par une amie d'études. Notre école se trouvait à côté d'un campus moldu, tout ceci ayant pour but que sorciers et moldus cohabitent dans un monde en paix etcetera, etcetera… Mais bien sûr, sans que les moldus sachent que leur voisin, coincé dans les toilettes communautaires et après un oubli de leur colocataire, puissent faire apparaître du papier WC à sa guise. Du moins si le concerné a sa baguette.

Bref, moldus et sorciers se liaient d'amitié, ou en tout cas, c'était l'idée des gérants de l'école de Médicomagie, et cette mascarade s'était même poursuivie jusqu'à donner des fêtes moldues, avec de la nourriture moldue, de la musique moldue et des invités moldus. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je suppose, c'est là qu'on s'était rencontré. Et ayant des amis (moldus) communs, aujourd'hui tous perdus de vue hélas, on s'était vite croisé et recroisé.

On s'était tout de suite plus.

Il faut me comprendre : un grand brun, aux yeux bleus ou mordorés en fonction de la luminosité et oui, ça existe, plutôt bien friqué mais pas BCBG, ressemblant un brin à Harry en y repensant et qui ne vous regarde pas comme le gland tombé de son chêne (ce à quoi je ressemble le plus souvent)… C'était trop pour moi. Je n'avais pas pu résister.

En plus, il acceptait admirablement bien ma condition de sorcière et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il me questionnait même énormément sur la sorcellerie.

Hum… Pourquoi ne vivions nous pas ensemble puisqu'il était si parfait, n'est ce pas ? Eh ben tout simplement parce que son boulot se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Vous voyez le problème ? On travaillait tous les deux aux antipodes de Londres et avions par conséquent un appart' juste à côté de nos gagne-pains. Ce n'était pratique ni pour lui ni pour moi de vivre chez l'autre. En plus avec mes horaires de médicomage, c'était d'autant plus difficile.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit et me ramena à la réalité.

Je lui ouvris.

« Coucou… » lui murmurai-je en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser.

« Coucou… tiens je t'ai apporté des fleurs. »

Il me tendit un énorme bouquet de roses. De magnifiques fleurs.

« Merci beaucoup. Je vais les mettre dans de l'eau. » répondis-je tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Je pris un vase et commençais à le remplir.

Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher et me prendre par la taille.

« Et aussi ça. » me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonnai.

Nicholas avait toujours toutes sortes d'attentions délicates à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

Je me retournais doucement.

« Merci. » lui dis-je tout bas.

Et je l'embrassai amoureusement. Oui, je l'aimais. C'était indéniable.

Je voulu ouvrir la petite boîte qu'il m'avait donné mais il m'arrêta.

« Pas maintenant. Je veux que tu découvres ce que c'est au restaurant, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » lui répondis-je, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Ses yeux pétillèrent automatiquement. Il réagissait au quart de tour.

Je pris mon sac, mis on manteau, fermai mon appart' à clef avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, qu'il avait avancée.

« Alors où veux tu aller ? Côté sorcier ou côté moldu ? »

Il avait pris l'habitude de m'entendre dire moldu et lui aussi l'employait quelque fois.

« Je pensais t'emmener dans un restaurant français… »

Il fit la moue. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas résister.

« Très bien alors. Va pour un resto' français. »

« Mais si tu préfères autre chose… »

« Non, non ! C'est parfait. » m'empressai-je de rajouter.

On se dirigea donc vers un restaurant français assez chic. On s'installa et commanda des mets luxueux. Moi qui était habituée à manger McDo' et sandwichs…

Malgré mes coups d'œil incessant vers ma montre, comprenez moi, je ne voulais pas être en retard chez Ron et Hermione, la soirée fut très agréable. Il faut dire aussi que Nicholas avait de la conversation, ce que j'appréciais entre autre chez lui.

Lorsqu'enfin on arriva au dessert, il m'autorisa à ouvrir son cadeau.

Dès que j'eu posé les yeux dessus, ma respiration se bloqua. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

C'était de superbes boucles d'oreilles qui représentaient trois fils d'argent très fin, incrustés de pierres précieuses (il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus), alternativement de couleur rouge, des rubis, noire, de l'onyx, et blanche, du nacre. Autour de chaque fil s'en enroulait un autre, tellement mince qu'on avait du mal à le distinguer à l'œil nu, qui changeait de couleur. Soit rouge, soit noire, soit blanche. Ce qui produisait un agréable mélange de pourpre, gris et rose.

« Je… Wouah… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu n'aurais pas du ! C'est beaucoup trop beau. »

« Rien est trop beau pour notre anniversaire de rencontre. »

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Notre quoi ? Anniversaire de rencontre ?

« Hein ? » dis-je très subtilement, complètement perdue.

« Gin', tu n'as tout de même pas oublié notre anniversaire de rencontre ? » me demanda-t-il les yeux suppliants.

« Je suis désolée. » lui répondis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Gin', je… »

« Je suis lamentable. » le coupai-je en geignant.

« Mais non, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Surtout à moi. » grommelai-je. « Écoute, je t'achèterai quelque chose et puis on se refera une soirée comme celle-ci et… »

« Ginny, il ne s'agit pas de ça entre nous. Je t'ai acheté un cadeau parce que ça me plaisir de t'en offrir un. Je ne donne pas pour recevoir. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

« …et la prochaine fois je ne me comporterai pas comme une gourde. » finissais-je. « Mais moi aussi je t'aime et ça me fais également plaisir de t'offrir des choses ! »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-il et en se passant une main sur le visage.

« On s'en va ? » lui proposai-je timidement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ouais… »

On se dirigea en même temps vers le guichet pour payer, il insista pour le faire.

« Écoute, après ma bourde monumentale, la moindre des choses, c'est que je paie. »

Finalement il abandonna et on partit vers la voiture, il voulait me raccompagner, comme à son habitude.

Cela faisait au moins quinze fois que je regardais ma montre, en l'espace de cinq minutes. Il était déjà 22h12, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. J'étais en retard chez Ron et Hermione.

Au bout d'un moment, Nicholas commença à se poser des questions et, à l'arrêt d'un feu rouge, il se tourna vers moi. C'était à prévoir.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'y se passe ? »

« Hum… rien… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui demandai-je avec un petit sourire, feignant l'étonnement.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut être le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder l'heure depuis le début de la soirée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu t'ennuies ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

J'étais prise au piège. Autant tout lui avouer.

« Disons que j'avais prévu de revoir une amie de longue date et qu'aucun autre créneau n'était possible. » avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Bon, je ne mentais qu'un tout petit peu.

« Vers 22 h du soir ? » s'étonna-t-il sceptique.

« Oui. » dis-je avec force tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

Il se radoucit aussitôt.

« Excuse moi, avec le stress du boulot, tout ça… »

Il me prit dans ses bras tant bien que mal. Mais essayez d'enlacer votre copain dans une voiture, vous. Après on en reparle.

« Non, toi excuse moi. Je n'aurai pas du oublier. »

« C'est pas grave. Je n'y pense déjà plus. Tu veux que je te dépose chez elle ? » me demanda-t-il tout en me relâchant.

« Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je vais utiliser le réseau de cheminés. »

Après que Nicholas m'eu déposé devant mon immeuble, je filai me changer tout en essayant de me remémorer si l'une des gaffes que j'avais déjà commises était pire que celle-ci. Définitivement non.

Je me démaquillai rapidement et optai pour une tenue décontractée.

J'attrapai mon sac et un peu de poudre de cheminette moisissant près de la cheminée. Je ne savais même pas si elle allait fonctionner.

Je le lançai dans le feu avant de prononcer clairement l'adresse de Ron et Hermione.

S'en suivit un défilement de cheminées diverses et variées qui me faisaient tourner la tête. J'arrivai enfin sur la terre ferme, à quatre pattes et pleine de suie. J'avais tellement mal au cœur que je ne me retins pas et rendis tout mon dîner dans le foyer.

« Pour une entrée fracassante, on peut dire que c'est une entrée fracassante ! » entendis-je la voix railleuse de mon frère.

« Salut tout le monde. » grommelai-je. « Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'amener un torchon pour m'essuyer ? » dis-je étalée par terre, le doigt levé en l'air.

J'hésitai quelques secondes.

« Et avec un remontant, s'il vous plait. Très fort. »

--

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais assise dans un canapé moelleux à côté de Neville, un verre de whisky Pur Feu dans la main, un torchon dans l'autre.

« Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu as pris la poudre de cheminette ? Parce que, après avoir vomi dans notre cheminée, tu nous dois une petite explication… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui crachait des limaces. » répondis-je d'un ton acide.

C'est petit et c'est méchant, je vous l'accorde. Mais ça fait du bien.

Ron devint livide à ce souvenir.

« Et j'ai pris le réseau de cheminée parce que je n'avais pas d'autres possibilités. »

Je bus une gorgée de whisky. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à tenir l'alcool. C'est peut être pour ça que je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

« Et le transplanage ? » m'interrogea Neville.

« C'était trop risqué. Il y a trop de moldu dans le coin. »

« Non, pas à cette heure ci. » fit remarquer Ron qui avait repris des couleurs.

« En tout cas, si j'avais transplané, il y aurait eu au moins une personne : moi. »

« Bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » me demanda Hermione en soupirant.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » répliquai-je, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Elle avait du m'observé. Et avec son intelligence hors paire, s'en était fini de moi. Mais peut être n'avait elle pas deviné le sujet en question…

« Avec ton copain, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'abandonnai. Décidemment, cette fille avait le don de tout comprendre avant tout le monde.

Je restai silencieuse un moment avant de finalement avouer.

« J'ai oublié notre anniversaire de rencontre. » m'effondrai-je tout en reprenant une gorgée de whisky Pur Feu.

Ron éclata de rire mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard noir. Neville avait l'air embarrassé et Luna désolée.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » m'assura Luna. « Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Autant dire que ça ne m'a pas rassuré du tout.

« Surtout aux filles qui s'appellent Ginny Weasley ! » s'esclaffa mon imbécile de frère.

« Ron ! » s'indigna Hermione. « Écoute Ginny, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour lui fixer un autre rendez-vous. Et achète lui un cadeau cette fois ci. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! Mais il m'a sorti un truc comme quoi il ne s'agit pas de ça entre nous et tout un autre blabla… » répliquai-je en finissant de m'anéantir.

« C'est sur qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça entre vous ! » pouffa cet idiot qui me servait de frère.

« Ron, tu vas te taire ! »

« D'accord, je dis plus rien. » répondit-il, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres.

« Et finalement il a accepté ? » me demanda Neville avec intérêt.

« Non. » grommelai-je.

« Tu sais, les hommes sont parfois atteint d'une maladie appelé la tampiline. Ils perdent toute conscience du temps et mélangent les dates. » répliqua Luna d'un air songeur.

« Hum… Je ne crois pas que Nicholas soit atteint de tampiline, Luna. » répondis-je lentement, embarrassée. « C'est simplement moi qui ai oublié… »

Et sur ce, je finis mon verre cul sec, Ron ayant recommencé à rire bêtement. Même Hermione souriait.

« Bon et si on discutait de ce qui nous réunit tous ici ? » déclarai-je requinquée, ou plutôt le faisant croire.

« Oui, tout le monde sait pourquoi on est là ? »

Neville leva timidement la main. C'était fou comme ce geste pouvait me rappeler Poudlard.

« Euh… non. Moi, je ne sais pas. » fit-il remarquer craintivement.

« Neville. » soupira Ron. « Tu n'as pas lu notre lettre en entier ? »

« Non. » avoua Neville penaud. « Mon croup l'a déchiré en petits morceaux, désolé. »

J'interrogeai Hermione du regard.

« C'était du papier à lettre moldu. » me répondit-elle.

« Ah, d'accord. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » déclara Ron en se levant « il faut que l'un d'entre nous vous explique vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Donc Ginny, tu es la personne la plus appropriée, tu commences. » finit-il en se rasseyant, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Je le fusillai du regard avant de parler.

« Bon je ne vais pas faire aussi cérémonieux que mon frère. Voilà, vous savez tous les deux que, dès sa 7ème année, Harry est parti trouver les horcuxes et Voldemort avec Ron et Hermione, d'ailleurs je suis furieuse contre vous deux de ne m'avoir rien dit. »

Je leur lançai un regard noir. Décidément, j'y étais abonnée.

« Et finalement, vous avez refait surface un an après. J'imagine que c'est parce que vous aviez détruit tous les horcruxes ? »

« Ouais… mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'on vienne avec lui pour battre Voldemort. » grommela Ron.

« Après avoir disparut pendant un an, on a décidé de s'installer dans un appartement tranquille dans un quartier moldu. »

« Je continu de penser qu'on aurait du le prendre côté sorcier… » se renfrogna Ron.

« Arrêtes ! » s'esclaffa Hermione. « Ce n'est pas toi qui disais, et je cite : _'On a bien fait de prendre un appart' chez les moldus, sinon, on aurait eu ma mère sur le dos'_ ? »

Il commença à bouder.

« Bref. » continuai-je. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu de ses nouvelles mais en tout cas moi, pas une seule. Je sais juste, tel que ça a été médiatisé, qu'il a tué Voldemort il y a à peu près un an. La gazette en a parlé pendant sept mois. Mais depuis, rien. Pas un mot, pas un signe, strictement rien. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Neville.

« Et bah… il est à Ste Mangouste. » finis-je par annoncer.

CRAC !

Nom de Merlin ! Je sursautai si violemment que mon verre tomba et se brisa. Je marmonnai un vague _Reparo_, et tout se remit en place. Je bouillai intérieurement. On ne fait pas si peur à Ginny Weasley sans représailles !

« Qui est à Ste Mangouste ? Harry ? »

« Fred ! George ! Espèces de détraqués ! Vous auriez pas pu prévenir avant de transplaner ? Et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous réussi… ? »

« Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas le doux son de la voix de notre chère sœur que nous entendons là, George ? »

« Je crois bien que si, Fred. Nous avons de la chance, elle est plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. » lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Vous allez voir si je suis de bonne humeur ! » rugis-je. « Vous êtes frappadingues ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous n'êtes pas invités et vous devriez être à votre boutique ! Pourquoi vous êtes pas là bas ? » terminai-je en fronçant les sourcils, plus curieuse qu'en colère maintenant.

« On y serait si Rony ne nous avait pas convoqué d'urgence ce soir. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? » répondit Fred.

« Hé ! Je m'appelle pas Rony ! »

« Tais toi, Ron. Comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner dans la maison ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh ben on a cherché l'endroit qui n'était pas protégé et il s'avéra que c'était le tapis. » expliqua George.

« Je répète ma question : qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que la malchance s'abat sur moi. » dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Fred amusé, tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Elle enchaîne boulette sur boulette avec son copain… » intima Ron.

« Hé ! C'est pas vrai ! Je fais juste quelques… oublis. »

« Et c'est aussi parce qu'elle doit s'occuper de Harry à Ste Mangouste, c'est bien ça, hein, Ginny ? » lança Neville.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Harry est à Ste Mangouste ? » dit George.

« Eh bah dit donc… Il va bien au moins ? »

« Ne compte pas trop la dessus… » commença Hermione.

« Il est dans le comas. » finit Luna.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

« Vous avez très bien entendu ! » m'agaçai-je.

« Et c'est toi qui te charges de lui, évidemment. »

« Ouais. » soupirai-je.

« Quelle coïncidence… »

« N'est ce pas. » grinçai-je.

« Au moins, tu l'as pour toi toute seule maintenant, hein ? » lança Fred, goguenard.

« Haha. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'ai un copain. »

« Plus pour longtemps, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis. »

« Stop maintenant ! Ron, arrêtes avec ça. Ginny, si on a demandé à Fred et George de venir c'est qu'ils font aussi partis des plus proches amis de Harry et qu'en ce moment, il a besoin de nous. » fit remarquer sagement Hermione.

« Demain on va le voir, vous voulez venir avec nous ? » demanda Luna d'un air absent.

« On verra si on peut passer... » répondit Fred.

« Le problème c'est qu'on a une grosse commande déjà prévue, demain. » songea George, perdu dans ses calculs.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un p'tit creux moi ! Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

« Moi, si tu as, Ron. » répondit timidement Neville.

« Désolé p'tit frère, mais le travail n'attend pas ! » s'exclama George en se levant.

« Ni la petite brune d'en face. » rajouta Fred, arborant un sourire très satisfait.

Il avait l'air très fier de lui ou de ce qu'il allait futurement nouveau mot inventé, je le crains accomplir.

« Quoi ?! Vous travaillez même la nuit ! Vous êtes fous ! » souffla mon imbécile de frère, ne comprenant visiblement pas cet inconvénient de certains métiers.

Tel que le mien.

« Ils sont peut être possédés par les workees ? Ce sont des parasites qui donnent une obsession du travail. Ils sont tellement petits qu'il est très difficile de les apercevoir. La plupart d'entre eux remontent le conduit nasal pour revenir au cerveau. C'est pour ça que des fois, on est enrhumés en plein été… » commenta Luna.

Ron ricana.

« Tu as sûrement raison, Luna ! Fred, George, faîtes attention, les workees vous guettent ! » dit-il en pointant le doigt vers eux.

« C'est ça, et toi c'est la connerie qui te guette. » répondit Fred.

« Non, non elle l'a déjà trouvé… » renchérit George.

« Hein ? »

J'esquissai un sourire. Ron avait vraiment l'air d'un crétin à cet instant précis.

« Bon et bien sur ce… » commença George.

Ils se placèrent exactement au même endroit que lors de leur arrivée.

« … nous vous laissons. Bonsoir. » termina Fred.

Et avec une dernière révérence… CRAC !

Ils disparurent.

« Bon alors, qui le veut ce casse-croûte ? »

« Ron ! soupira Hermione, exaspérée.

« Bah quoi ? »

Elle le considéra un moment.

« Non, rien. »

« Allez, vient Neville, on va aller se préparer un send-switch. »

« Un sandwich, Ron, un sandwich. »

« Ouais bah, c'est la même chose. »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désespéré pendant que Ron le morfal se dirigea vers la cuisine, Neville sur ses talons.

Tout à coup, je me sentis très mal à l'aise, ici seule avec Hermione. Pas du tout pareil qu'au téléphone. Hier, la barrière c'était justement le téléphone. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste nous deux face à face avec deux verres vides et une situation gênante. Vous savez c'était un de ces moments où vous vous dîtes : mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Et j'aurai bien aimé à cet instant précis, être chez moi, dans mon lit bien au chaud, avec rien d'autre à faire que de concocter des plans pour tous les éviter demain, quand ils viendraient à Ste Mangouste.

Je fixai l'endroit où Fred et George avaient disparu. Merlin qu'il me semblait attirant.

BOUM !

« Ron ne me dit pas que tu as encore cassé un verre ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois ! C'est Neville ! »

Je clignai des yeux. Tiens, je n'étais pas dans mon il y a quelques secondes ?

« Bon Hermione, je dois partir. Je commence tôt aujourd'hui. »

'Et je dois rejoindre mon lit'.

« Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, vraiment. A demain. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme si on n'avait jamais perdu contact.

Je me plaçai à cet endroit si attirant qu'était le tapis et transplanai sur la pallier de mon appartement, prenant le risque qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir convenablement.

Je pris une douche tout en me remémorant les évènements récents. Harry avait refait surface. C'était moi qui devait m'occupait de lui. Nicholas m'en voulait à mort. Tous mes amis allaient débarquer demain.

Super.

Je partis l'humeur maussade, surtout dû au whisky Pur Feu qui m'avait plombé la cervelle, vers ma chambre. Mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés et je m'affalai sur mon lit avant de m'endormir comme une masse.

* * *

… alors ?


End file.
